tulanfandomcom-20200214-history
Pillar of the Moangi
Pillar of the Moangi Legend tells of an ancient artifact that is made of the very heart and soul of the Mayan people. These fables and children's stories may have more basis in fact than people realize. In a time before recorded history, elder elven Mayan shaman and other long lived races tell of the Pillar of the Moangi. An ancient device lost to the ages that was made for the sole purpose of protecting the Mayan people. Though made by 88 Mayan sages who sacrificed there life force to protect the Mayan people the Pillar of the Moangi can be used to protect and settlment if it is in accordance with the collective ethos of the 88 sages. When placed in a city or villages place of worship the Pillar shall affix itself to the altar and adopt the symbols of the deity the church represents. The Pillar will not affix to a place of worship that represents a heretical deity to the Mayan people. Usually an overtly lawful or distasteful one. (See Asmodeus). If one who knows of the Pillars functions beseeches the 88 sages, by placing there hand, or what passes for one, it may commune with the collective intelligence and experience of the sages. Should the cause be in line with the dominant ethos of the Pillar, a wish/miracle may be granted for the good of the community it is in. This is only for defensive purposes and may never be used offensively. This wish could potentially shield the community with a wall of force in a large hemisphere to protect from siege fire while civilians flee, make the community ethereal and invisible so a hostile force marches right through the city unknowingly, or perhaps the Pillar could teleport the city and its inhabitants to a far away location away from conflict. The pillar has a collective mind made of 88 sages of the ancient Moanti tribes. Each was a powerful and wise shaman or druid. As such when ever the Pillar has interaction with a mortal a percentile should be rolled to see what alignment the dominant mind is. An alternative use ,and most common, of the Pillar is to provide insight into the life of an individual and provide a boon in their future. The person may reroll one d20 and add 1d8 bonus after the die is rolled but before the result is revealed. The Pillar may also provide spiritual means of commune to people of faith. This functions as the spell commune cl?. Whenever a person comes into contact with the pillar and attempts to use any of its benifits it is subject to the spell disern lies cl? and detect alignment. Should the Pillar become offended or pleased with the person it may apply a blessing or blight from the cleric or druid spell list. Such blessings or blights may be but are not limited to: symbol of insanity, heal, harm, regenerate, geas, insect plague, bestow curse, poison, etc.